Hobby
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: For Hogwarts Event
1. Chapter 1

Making Dollhouses: Write about someone being magically (either spell or potion) shrunk and placed within a dollhouse.

Word count:501

"Severus, you're ruining my mood. This is not the spirit!" Hermione said glaring at the said man who sulking on the couch.

"Not the spirit? What kind of spirit do you want me to have for being put in here, in a dollhouse by the headmaster." he snapped looking at her.

 _The headmaster had called both miss Granger and professor Snape to his office for " a job" it turned out there was no job. Just look at at a doll house and tell him their opinions oh its architecture._

 _Severus had wanted to get up and leave immediately, but at Hermione' insistence he had stayed. The headmaster had served them with tea which hermione had gracefully accepted and Severus had accepted with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to be there._

 _He had behaved differently ever since the beginning of the year and Hermione was worried that he didn't love her anymore._

 _So both of them deep in their thoughts and sipping the tea hadn't noticed the headmaster waving his wand and murmuring a spell._

 _Seconds later they found themselves in the dollhouse. Which it turned out to be as nice on the inside as it was on the outside._

 _Turns out that the tea contained a shrinking potion that added with a spell, said by the headmaster and unknown to them had made them of the size of a doll._

"It is a beautiful dollhouse." she said looking around." And we're together" she added slowly. But he didn't seem to hear her.

"And do you think I care that is beautiful or not? I don't wanna be here1 Got that! I don't understand why he is forcing things, really. I Hate it."

"Forcing things?" she asked surprised. What things the headmaster was forcing?

"What is he forcing? Us together? Severus you may not realize but this, this is our first alone time ever since the year have started. Why are you acting like this? Yes, he put us in dollhouse, but this not the end of the world. It could be worse." she said offering him a small smile.

Truth was that she didn't see the problem. They were together, alone and most certainly they weren't to get caught. So why he was like this?

"I don't think it could be worse Hermione." he said not looking at her.

She looked at him with shock and hurt in her eyes.

"Why? I am that awful?"

"No, no" he said quickly realizing what he had said.

"I didn't mean you. I meant my situation, besides this, is very complicated."

"Then explain. Please, make me understand why you have been acting like this and why this," she said gesturing around "was needed."

Severus took a deep breath and said

"Well, it seems that the old fool did something right by putting us here. Come. I will tell you. And pray that you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you." she whispered kissing him."You know that I love you."


	2. Chapter 2Film noir

Filmmaking: Write a Film Noir!AU

Word count:519

"Detective, sorry to bother you, but there is a new case of murder in town."

"Yeah, well then tell them I am on my way. It seems that they cannot do a thing without me." she said in low dangerous voice.

The poor boy, the one they had sent after her, looked at the ground.

"It seems not madam" he whispered.

"It is miss. Miss Granger. Not madam, Bubbee" she replied taking her hat on her way out of the house."Now come along. Didn't you say there was a murder? Come and show me. Who died?"

"The Potter's madam. The doctors said the old man was ill, but I do not think so and neither does the police. Something is wrong with their diagnostics, ma'am." at her glare he hurried to correct himself."Miss. Sorry. But Malfoy is one of the doctors who examined him. So they want to keep the investigation a secret. That's why they had sent me to bring you in. Everyone knows that you can solve any mystery,crime, you're fatal for the criminals of any kind."

She chuckled.

"I see my reputation precedes me. I see where you're coming from. I have met with the old Potter the '40 New Year party. He was as healthy as one could be. And I know when I see a sick man."

"I don't doubt it miss. I saw him too. That's why the whole seems fishy. And that's why we need your help to catch the murderer. They were good people and they deserve for justice to be done."

"I agree. What else can you tell me?" Hermione asked already thinking of murder possibilities and going over suspects in her head.

" They were found in a pool of blood but it is not theirs. They have no mark, nothing. They are just dead."

Hermione's ears perked up at this.

"Really, that's interesting. Very interesting."

"Here it is. The crime scene" he said pointing to a black house on their left.

"This is not the Potter's house. This is the unlived house of the Riddles."

"Yes, curious, isn't it?" he said gesturing for her to go inside.

As they entered the yard, from the house emerged a blonde figure.

"Detective Granger," the woman said with a nod.

"Detective Lovegood," Hermione responded with a smile.

"Why are you here?"

"To solve the case, of course. I take it that you are here for these as well. Together once more for old times sakes?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione smiled as well.

"Of course. Ginny invited you?"

At the woman's affirmative nod she chuckled.

"Yeah, she is personally involved and she cannot investigate herself. She is under watch by the others. Even a suspect ones say."

Hermione frowned.

"Because of her involvement with the young Potter? Why would anyone think this? The old man and his wife loved her like she their own daughter. They couldn't wait for them to tie the knot."

"I know. That's what we have to find out. Who wants to blame Ginny?"

"Or," added Hermione" who wants to blame detective Weasley?"


End file.
